1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a 3-dimensional image acquisition apparatus for picking up an image of an object twice or more than twice including picking up at least once an image of the object that carries a pattern projected on it for the purpose of 3-dimensionally reconstructing the object, and also to a 3-dimensional image acquisition method. The present invention also relates to a 3-dimensional reconstruction system for 3-dimensionally reconstructing an object by carrying out such an image acquisition.
The present invention further relates to a light projection unit adapted to be connected to a camera that can continuously image an object and output timing signals for defining timings of imaging or projecting light for projecting a pattern and also to a light projection method to be used for such a light projection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,335 B1 discloses a flash unit for flashing light for a number of times at predetermined regular intervals for the purpose of 3-dimensional image acquisition. The disclosed flash unit can alternately flashlight with a pattern (projection flash) and without any pattern (lighting flash) by sequentially switching the externally input flashing signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0118,970 A1 describes a stereo-adaptor that enables a camera to acquire a parallax image when it is connected to the imaging optical system of the camera. The stereo adaptor is provided with a light emitting section for ligating a pattern projector for projecting a pattern onto an object or the object itself.